Denks Imagination Wrestling Universe (Denk)
Denks Imagination Wrestling Universe (DIW) is the name given to an alternate wrestling universe which exists purely inside the head of Denk. Despite having the word 'Imagination' in the name, Denk significantly lacks imagination and so the universe is populated with wrestlers/promotions/titles from the "real" world, both old and current. History The DIW universe can be traced back to the early 1990's, however no documented evidence has been recovered from this period and it is widely believed that this era in DIW only had a roster size of two (Denk & Bumble Bee). If legend and folk tale are to be believed, Denk won every single match against Bumble Bee, some versions of the story attribute this 100% win record to Denks incredible in ring ability, others attribute it to the fact that Bumble Bee was an inanimate object, either way, this period set the foundation for the DIW we see today Many years later, gaming technology advanced so much that the DIW was able to manifest itself in the real world through various gaming platforms. This period is known as the golden age. The golden age saw years of top quality matches/PPV’s and segments, the roster size grew significantly (Mainly mimicking WWE/WCW wrestlers from the “Real” world) and the universe was padded out with tag teams, titles and stables. However, Details of this period are sketchy at best, but it is believed that Sting and Goldberg featured heavily during this time and held the majority of the titles the majority of the time. This period was also much more violent than we see today and often featured matches outside of the ring with the use of weapons being common place. At one point, a helicopter was even used as a weapon. After the golden age ended, there was a period of darkness in the DIW. This period is known as the lost years. There is no explanation for this period of inactivity in the DIW, but it happened to coincide with a time that in the real world, a wrestler by the name of John Cena, was dominating the industry. There is no evidence that the two are related…. But it is likely. In 2014 the DIW saw a great resurgence. This new era saw new promotions, rosters, tag teams, titles and matches. The different promotions were largely separate from each other, but did share a few cross promotion titles (Universe Title, Universe Tag Team title, Trios Tag Team). This period was largely different from previous incarnations as it featured both legend and current day wrestlers from around the globe and was more structured in terms of featured promotions and rosters. This period was much further removed from real world wrestling than previous incarnations, a theme which continues to this day. Current DIW Promotions Currently, the DIW features 11 promotions from around the world *EVOLVE (USA) *Progress (UK) *Revolution Pro (UK) *ROH (USA) *NJPW (Japan) *PWG (USA) *Lucha Underground (USA) *AAA (Mexico) *HOW (Canada) *ICW (UK) *WWE (USA Each promotion features its own shows, titles, PPV’s and rosters. However, some promotions have agreed deals between themselves to share talent and co-host PPVs. IWA and regional associations Due to the size of the modern day DIW, it was necessary for more regulation to be put in place. This need gave birth to the International Wrestling Association (IWA) in 2016. The job of the IWA is to regulate all member promotions and help create a truly global wrestling scene but without destroying the individuality of promotions. Current IWA regulations state that every promotion must have a brand title as its main title (For example the WWE Championship and ICW Championship) and a brand tag team title (WWE tag team championship). Promotions are also not allowed to have “world titles” or regional titles (US or European for example). The IWA also states that promotions must put on at least 1 house show a month and at least 4 PPV events a year. As long as promotions follow those rules, they are free to do whatever they like. In order for greater control, the IWA set up regional associations. *British Wrestling Association (United Kingdom & Ireland) *National Wrestling Association (USA) *Rest of World Wrestling Association (All other countries) In 2017 it was announced that Andre the Giant had been appointed the first IWA commissioner. Shortly after his appointment, Andre appointed Giant Haystacks as commissioner of the BWA, Pat Patterson as commissioner of the NWA and Mil Mascaras as commissioner of the ROWWA. Titles Each regional association holds the only recognized regional titles (NWA US Championship and NWA US Tag Team Championship for example). In order to challenge for these titles, a superstar must first hold one of the relevant brand titles (So, to challenge for the NWA US Championship, the challenger must hold either the WWE/ROH/EVOLVE/Lucha Underground brand title) The IWA holds the only recognized ‘World’ titles (IWA World Championship and IWA World Tag Team Championship). In order to challenge for these titles, a superstar must hold one of the regional titles. The IWA titles are the most prestigious in the DIW universe. The IWA titles replaced the Universe titles which are now inactive. Timeline Shortly after his appointment, Andre the Giant noted the problem of the DIW and the real world being asynchronous. To combat this, the commissioner restarted the DIW timeline - Meaning that the year 2017 in the real world would now be year 1 in the DIW. All previous statistics (Title reigns etc..) have also been reset This page is currently under construction